


Strawberries

by skylarshea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Multi, Romance, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous, but caring Gumball helps Bubblegum get ready for her first date with Marshall Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly:
> 
> Bad Grammar.  
> Poor Spelling.

The two sat under the moon light, normally the princess feared the dark skies and the unknown life that marched in with the blanket of black. When she was with him though the fear vanished. The bubblegum princess rested her head on the vampire's broad shoulder. His arm wrapped around her securely. The silence was like a cloak over the two secret lovers. If Gumball would've known where the two were at…well…it wouldn't be a pretty sight. She loved the Gummy Prince, but there was something so addicting about Marshall. Something she couldn't seem to shake.

"Gumball wouldn't like this, Peebles," he told her in a hushed tone. The princess felt guilt, but it washed away when her eyes caught sight of the bright ruby orbs that stared at the large moon. "I know, Mar-Mar…but…can…can we just not talk about that right now?" she begged.

Her plead was answered with a nod. The embrace tightened around her and she felt an unexplained safeness. "Bonni, I miss us," Marshall again admitted. Her pink hair covered her now saddened expression and she burrowed her head close to his chest. "I miss us too, Mar-Mar…but logically…would it even work? After our last time around…things seemed…doubtful," she breathed.

Silence creeped up and snagged their voices. Both sat staring at the bright moon left with nothing but their thoughts. Neither knew the answer to the question, nor did they want to know the answer. The princess closed her eyes thinking back to her first date with the vampire king.

Gumball stood helping her get ready. There was a slight sadness in his eyes, but he played cool and helped his best friend get ready for a big night. She had been struggling with herself and her emotions a lot more than usual, and the prince knew that Marshall was great at relaxing a person. "How do I look?" Bubblegum asked while twirling in the new dress that was snug against her perfect curves. Bubba blushed, but it faded when he remember that she was not dressed up for him. It was for the vampire. "You look amazing, Peebs," he exhaled.

The sun was now setting and she beamed a bright smile at her childhood friend, "Oh! He'll be here soon," turning she leaned against the windowsill, "Oh Gummy…I'm nervous…what do I do?" she questioned.

Gumball was hesitant to answer, because he didn't want the vampire to fall for the beautiful damsel. It was so easy to slip under her spell. Bonnibel's beauty was hypnotic, it didn't take more than a glance to cause the prince to fall for her. He was sure it would be the same for Marshall. Nevertheless, he did answer because seeing her smile for once was worth it. "Just be yourself," he promised winsome woman.

Her smile was wide and soft. Reluctant the prince went and grabbed a small basket he had prepared for her. "Here. These are Marshall's favorite," he uttered. The maiden opened to see a basket of fresh strawberries placed in the basket on top of a navy blue blanket. "Oh Bubba," she exclaimed with a smile. Pulling him into a hug she kissed the man's cheek. Soon after, the vampire arrived for their first date…

Thinking back to that day, Bonnibel was shocked she didn't notice the signs. Gumball had liked her for so long, maybe even loved her…yet she couldn't decided…her heart wanted more than what she could have. Marshall's reached over to that same basket and pulled out a strawberry, "This moment seems all to familiar," he chuckled knowingly before draining the berry of it's luscious color. Handing the grey berry to Bubblegum she ate it happily.

It still bursted with flavor just as it bursted with memories…of that first night they spent together.


End file.
